Drakengard 3/Chapters
This is a list of the accessible Chapters in Drakengard 3. DLC Chapters 'Five's Chapter' Verse 1 = - Part 2: Legendary Meat = Game The pair travels through the desert in search of some "legendary meat" Five heard of from a villager. Can they really find it? *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. - Part 3: The Truth Behind = Game Five is most disappointed to learn what the "legendary meat" actually is. *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. }} |-|Verse 2 = 'Four's Chapter' Verse 1 = - Part 2: The Purpose of Battle = Game As the pair takes up arms to wipe out any remaining resistance in the Cathedral City, Four's justice knows no mercy. *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. }} |-|Verse 2 = - Part 2: Cleaning Up Messes = Game Four heads off to the Land of Forests, where she must dispatch a clutch of monsters created by Three. *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. - Part 3: Quarrel = Game The hordes of foes in the Land of Forests are no match for Four's particular brand of angry, bladed justice. *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. - Part 4: For Whose Sake = Narration Gabriella looks into Four's heart as the Intoner strives to fulfill One's wishes, and is not at all fond of what she finds. *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. }} |-|Verse 3 = - Part 2: They're Perfect on You = Game Gabriella snaps Four out of her gem-fueled reverie with some choice, cutting words. Goodness, catfights really are fun! *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. }} |-|Verse 4 = - Part 2: The Air Pirates = Game Four mows down the supposed bad apples one after the other, eliciting a symphony of pained and terrorized screams. - Part 3: Screams = Game Four presses the attack in an effort to take out the pirate mothership. And though Gabriella urges mercy, her words fall on deaf ears. - Part 4: Justice =Narration The screams of agony are not enough to dim the pride Four feels at her victory. As far as she is concerned, true justice has finally been served. }} 'Three's Chapter' Verse 1 = - Part 2: Mischief Makers = Game Three's uncontrollable beasts are causing mayhem across the land, forcing her to track down and slay her own creations. *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. - Part 3: Beautiful Children = Game Three has long desired an army of strong, beautiful, and loyal soldiers, but her efforts led to many...failed experiments. *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. }} |-|Verse 2 = - Part 2: Peace and Violence = Game As he fends off hordes of imps, Octa decides the time is right to discuss some of his recent concerns with Three. *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. }} |-|Verse 3 = - Part 2: Bigger Soldiers = Game As the group finally reaches the last round, Gabriella grows increasingly angry. - Part 3: Humans Are Fascinating = Narration Three was always naturally curious about the mysterious aspects of life, but one topic held her thought more than most... The human body. }} |-|Verse 4 = 'Two's Chapter' Verse 1 = - Part 2: Mutual Love = Game As Two and Cent continue dispatching foes, their sickening lovey-dovey nonsens—er, their feelings for each other deepen. *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. }} |-|Verse 2 = - Part 2: Times of Tenderness = Game Two and Cent help One fulfill her dream of a new government by eliminating stragglers and monsters from the Land of Forests. *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. - Part 3: A Moment of Serenity = Game The mushy bullsh—er, deep and loving banter continues unabated between Two and Cent as they fight. *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. - Part 4: Gentle Hands = Narration Cent continues to support Two in her efforts to gather and protect war orphans throughout the lands. *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. }} |-|Verse 3 = - Part 2: Foreboding = Game The lovers reach the Cathedral City, only to find it has been reduced to an almost unrecognizable horror. *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. - Part 3: Disquiet = Game Something is very wrong in the Cathedral City—the foes Two is facing are the very soldiers Cent had previously enhanced. *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. }} |-|Verse 4 = - Part 2: The Broken Song = Game The pair reaches the Cathedral and finds their worst fears confirmed, which causes a kind of madness to swell insdie Two... *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. - Part 3: Together Always = The cruel battle destroys the gentle heart that once beat inside Two, but Cent vows to stay with his lover, no matter what. *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. }} 'One's Chapter' Verse 1 = - Part 2: Young Faith = Game One's new "brother" holds a deep faith in his sister. Together, they set out to end the cruel reign of their world's lords. *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. }} |-|Verse 2 = - Part 2: Peace and Violence = }} |-|Verse 3 = - Part 2: Understanding = - Part 3: Sanctuary = }} |-|Verse 4 = - Part 2: Zero = - Part 3: The Silence of the Night = Camp → Narration The siblings have overcome their first trial and deepened their bond through combat Throughout the night, Gabriella quietly watches over them. *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. }} 'Zero's Chapter' Verse 1 = - Part 2: A Means to an End = Game As she searches for a way to put an end to the Intoners, Zero encounters a dragon. *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. }} |-|Verse 2 = - Part 2: Flowers and Dragons = Game Michael knows of the hidden link between dragons and the flower. Zero informs him of her journey's purpose and requests his cooperation. - Part 3: The Promise = Game Michael reluctantly accepts Zero's quest. Where will the unlikely duo travel next? - Part 4: Loss = Narration A dragon's lifespan is all but infinite And while they experience a seemingly endless amount of wonders across the ages... they also suffer nearly as much loss. }} |-|Verse 3 = - Part 2:Another Test of Strength = Game Nearly blind with rage, Zero slaughters all who cross her path, vowing revenge on Michael all the while. *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. }} |-|Verse 4 = - Part 2: The Final Test = Game After being taken to and fro by Michael, Zero is now faced with her final test. *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. - Part 3: The Silence of the Night = Camp → Narration Michael resolves to fight with Zero, driven by his undying memory of —RECORD DELETED DUE TO SUBJECT MATTER— *You cannot swap weapons in this mission. }} Category:Drakengard 3 Chapters‎